


A Taste of Home

by zebraljb



Series: Tis the Season [29]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, homophobic parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - his mother's recipeMerlin receives a recipe book that belonged to his mother...the mother that disowned him for being gay.  Eggsy and their daughters help him see that he can build new memories from the old ones.





	A Taste of Home

A TASTE OF HOME

“I don’t wanna watch that! I’m bigger and I get to choose!”

“Papa said take turns, Addy! You ain’t taking turns and I’m telling!”

“Go ahead and tell, Charlie. Papa’s in his office and he won’t never open the door!”

“Well, I’ll tell Daddy when he gets home. You’ll get time out and no supper and no treats ever!”

“Daddy loves me more than he loves you. He tells me that ALL the time.”

Eggsy freezes inside the door of his normally happy home, wondering what’s going on. “Daddy doesn’t love you more, he loves me! I’m his bunny! He don’t love you, yer ugly and stupid!”

“You’re only four. You’re easier to throw away! I’m a big girl, I’m seven!”

Eggsy’s heard enough. He thunders into the parlor. “Adelaide!” He yells. “Stop that talk this instant.”

Two pairs of brown eyes stare up at him. Daddy very rarely yells. “But D-daddy…”

“No. Go to your room. NOW.” He points towards the stairs. Addy starts to sniffle but does as she’s told. “And you, Charlotte. You never EVER call anyone ugly or stupid. Go to your room.”

“Daddy!” Charlie wails.

“Don’t make me tell you again.” It takes everything Eggsy has to hold firm against the eyes full of tears. He’s normally the softie in the house, with Merlin giving most of the discipline. 

“O-okay.” She sobs as she walks away.

Eggsy goes back to the foyer and hangs up his coat. He toes off his shoes and slides into the slippers waiting there. “Ian? Babe?” His husband’s not in the kitchen, and not in the garden. He goes upstairs to change, and he’s not in the bedroom. He hears sniffles and sobs from two bedroom doors but makes himself go back downstairs. He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door of the office. “Ian?” He hears something from the other side of the door but Merlin doesn’t open it. “Babe, if ya don’t let me in, I’ll break down the door, swear down. Girls were screamin’ at each other…how long ya left them out here alone?” He doesn’t mean to sound judgmental, but he knows it will do the job. It’s a nasty trick.

The door flies open. “Are ye insinuating that I’m neglecting our daughters?”

“No,” Eggsy says softly, even more worried. Merlin’s eyes are red and swollen, and his face is a mask of misery. “I’m just wonderin’ how long they was out here yellin’ that ya didn’t break it up. Ya know they can only get along fer so long before World War Three starts.”

“Don’t be so melodramatic. It’s only been…” Merlin checks his watch. “Jesus Christ. Two hours.” He opens the door of the office. “I’m sorry, lad.” He goes back and flops into his chair. “Did anything get broken? Anyone get hurt?”

“No. But apparently I love Addy more than Charlie, Addy is ugly and stupid, and Charlie is easy to throw away cuz she’s youngest.” Merlin looks up at him in horror. “They’re in their rooms…we’ll sort them out in a mo.” He leans on the edge of Merlin’s desk. “Wanna tell me what made ya lock yerself away in here an’ use the telly as a babysitter?”

“I got this in the post today.” Merlin motions to a pile of brown wrapping paper. “It’s from my brother.”

“Yer brother?” Eggsy’s stunned. “When’s tha last time ya heard from him?”

“Two years ago when my father died.” A tear slides down Merlin’s cheek. “My mother died a week ago.”

“Wait. A week? An’ no one thought ta fuckin’ tell ya? Jesus Christ!” Eggsy’s furious. “Ya better keep a good eye on me, babe, cuz I’m half tempted ta go up ta Scotland an’ let them know what’s what. I’m so sorry.”

“Yes, well, ye know what my parents thought of my lifestyle choice…most of the family were of a similar mind,” Merlin says with a sigh. “There are a few cousins I’m still in contact with.”

“But it’s yer MUM,” Eggsy says. “They couldn’t bury tha fuckin’ hatchet?”

“Apparently not…well, I cannae say that. William at least dug the hole for it…he sent me this.” Merlin pushes the parcel at Eggsy and hands him a letter.

“Ian, Mother wanted you to have this, it was in her will. Apparently she wrote it before you told her of your decision to rot in hell.” Eggsy looks up at Merlin. “Lovely.”

“William always was a charmer,” Merlin says wryly.

Eggsy picks up a large book. “What is it?”

“Her recipe book.”

“Oh.” Eggsy rubs a hand over the cover.

“I remember her flipping through that all the time. Magic seemed to come from it. She was amazing in the kitchen.” Merlin wipes his eyes. “I cannae believe she left it to me.”

“I can,” Eggsy says immediately. “Yer an incredible cook, babe. You deserve ta have it.”

“I dinnae know if I can ever use it,” Merlin whispers.

“Babe.” Eggsy moves over and sits on Merlin’s lap. “Ya got a family now. Daughters. Dontcha think they want ta make tha memories that you made with yer mum?” He kisses Merlin’s cheek. “Just cuz she sent back all tha pictures we sent when we adopted them…just cuz she never answered yer letters…don’t mean she ain’t yer mum. And wouldn’t it be the biggest fuck you to tha lot of them if ya use this book with the daughters ya have due to your ‘sinful relationship’?” Eggsy forces a smile onto his face. He’s never been able to accept the way Merlin’s family turned him out decades earlier for admitting he was gay. It was long before they met, but he knows how much it hurt Merlin, even if he tried to brush it off. 

Merlin finally smiles. “Ye have a unique way of looking at things, my Eggsy.” Merlin kisses him on the mouth. “Thank ye for pulling me out of my strop.”

“I think this was a well-earned strop.” Eggsy gets up. “Speaking of strops, I believe we have two little girls ta speak with.”

“Aye.” Merlin gets up and brings the book along with him. He puts it carefully into a kitchen drawer before following Eggsy upstairs.

“Girls, into our bedroom, please!” Eggsy bellows once they’re up the steps. 

Addy and Charlie sullenly file into the bedroom. “On the bed,” Merlin says. He crosses his arms over his chest. “Report.” Eggsy hides a smile. He loves when Merlin uses Kingsman vocabulary in his parenting.

“You were in your office, and you didn’t come out. And you told us…”

“No, Addy,” Eggsy interrupts. “You don’t make Papa out ta be tha bad guy. He needed a moment to himself, an’ you two are big enough ta watch telly on yer own. Try again.”

“Papa went to his office and we were watching telly,” Addy says. “And we watched the shows we like, and it was my turn to pick, and she didn’t like it.”

“No, it wasn’t your turn,” Charlie argues. “No one said take turns. He said watch together. And…and she said you don’t love me.” Her bottom lip trembles.

“Well, YOU said you were going to tattle,” Addy retorts. “And you called me ugly and stupid.”

“Girls,” Merlin says quietly, and they both stop talking. “Is this how ye behave when we trust ye to be alone?”

“No,” Addy says quietly.

“Is this how we’ve taught ye to speak to one another?”

“Uh-uh,” Charlie whispers.

“You’re very lucky to have a sister who loves you. Sometimes…sometimes people aren’t that lucky.” Merlin’s throat catches.

“Do I love you more than her?” Eggsy asks Addy.

“No,” she admits. “I was mad. I’m sorry.”

“Is Addy ugly or stupid?”

“No, she’s the prettiest sister ever!” Charlie says. “I’m sorry.”

“No pudding tonight,” Eggsy decides.

“What? No!” They whine as one.

“Excuse me?” Merlin says sternly. They immediately go quiet.

“Papa’s had a very bad day,” Eggsy says finally. “I think he could probably use some hugs from his favorite girls.”

“I’m sorry, Papa!” Addy rushes over to hug him, almost knocking him over. 

“We love you, Papa, don’t be sad.” Charlie hugs his other leg.

“I could use a hug from my favorite boy as well,” Merlin says. Eggsy smiles and puts his arms around Merlin’s shoulders.

“Never say no to that.”

 

“Papa?” 

Merlin looks at the kitchen doorway. Adelaide and Charlotte are staring at him in astonishment, Charlie’s teddy bear falling from her hand. “Good morning, lasses.”

“You…you never get up on Saturday!” Charlie gasps. “Is Daddy sick?”

“No. I decided to give him a bit of a lie in. We are going to make scones.”

“Scones?” Addy comes over to look at the ingredients on the counter. “We’ve never made those before.”

“I know.” Merlin takes a deep breath. “My mother always made them, and…it’s been hard for me to make them because of that. But I think I’m ready now.” He pulls the recipe book from the drawer. “I have her recipes right here.”

“I thought your mummy was mean like ours,” Addy says.

“Who told ye that, lass?” Merlin says in surprise.

“I heard you and Daddy talk about it one night after we were supposed to be in bed,” she admits. “He said bad words.”

“Yes, he gets a bit angry when we talk about that,” Merlin says with a small smile, loving the way his husband always jumps to his defense. 

“I never get up after bedtime,” Charlie announces.

“Ha, that’s not true,” Addy begins.

“Not now, Addy,” Merlin says. “Are ye ready to help me?”

“Aye,” they chorus. 

“What’s the first thing we do when we work in the kitchen?”

“Wash our hands,” they chant, and head for the downstairs loo.

 

“Daddy.” A voice whispers in Eggsy’s ear. “Daddy, are you sleeping?”

“Of course not,” Eggsy mumbles, grunting as a lump of four-year-old narrowly misses his crotch. 

“We made you breakfast,” Charlie whispers. “We made you stones.”

“Stones?” Eggsy rubs his eyes and sits up. Merlin’s standing by the bed with a tray.

“Scones,” Addy corrects. “Not stones.”

“Well, isn’t this a nice surprise!” Eggsy pushes himself up against the headboard. “What’s the occasion?”

“Cuz we love you,” Charlie says.

“Yes. Papa said you have to blow a kiss when you put the food in the oven, so it gives the person eating it some of your love. His mean mummy taught him that.”

Merlin rolls his eyes. “Yer mean mummy?” Eggsy raises his eyebrows.

“Apparently someone was eavesdropping, and also heard her Daddy use bad words.” He gives Eggsy a stern look at he blushes.

“I hope someone’s going to help me eat all these scones,” Eggsy says. 

“We will!” Addy announces, climbing into bed next to him. They rearrange some things so Eggsy’s seated with a girl on either side of him and Merlin at his feet.

“This is your mother’s recipe?” He asks softly, and Merlin nods. “I love ya, babe. Proud of ya.”

“I’m nae going to let them take these memories away from me,” Merlin says.

“Good.” Eggsy takes a bite of scone and winks at him as the girls snuggle close.


End file.
